RimaHiko Poems
by WeDidItForTheDead
Summary: Just a bunch of poems about Rima and Nagihiko. The poems were written by 'Kusukusus, Temari, and Rhythm.' DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara! Some funny, some serious, some abstract, and some childish. Chapter 71: Dusk
1. Burning

**Kusukusu: My turn to do a limerick on Rima ~Kusukusu!**

There was once a girl like a clown,

Whose life was burning her down.

But then she met a boy who couldn't be hotter.

His presence was cooling, like much needed water.

In his love, she swore she would drown.


	2. Confession

**Rhythme: My turn! Poor Nagi...**

There once was a boy forced to cross- dress.

It made his life such a mess.

But then him and Rima met,

And he had his heart set

On being a boy when he decided to finally confess.


	3. I Miss Loving You

**Temari: We're not sure why RIma misses Nagi... Or Is nagi missing RIma?  
Kusukusu&Rhythm: *look at each other* *shrug***

I miss looking at the stars in the skies.

I miss having stars in my eyes.

I miss having your eyes on my mind.

I miss leaving my mind far behind.

I miss loving you.

I miss waiting by the phone.

I miss leaving my phone at home.

I miss home being you.

I miss you missing me too.

I miss loving you.


	4. Infinite Smile

**Temari: NAgihiko is always smiling, isn't he?  
Kusukusu: It's because he has RIMA~!**

No sadness can erase

That smile off your face.

It's something in your eyes.

That strange something defies

All logic from the past.

I wish this moment with you would last.

It's like getting a new toy.

Your joy brings me joy.


	5. She Wasn't A Fan

**Rhythm: Does that mean NAgi wAS rejected?**  
**Kusukusu: Yep!**  
**Temari: Poor Nagihiko...**

There was once a boy from Japan,

Who wanted to be a real man.

He fell in love with a blonde.

Of her, he was quite fond.

But he was disappointed because she wasn't a fan.


	6. Should I Lie?

**Rhythm: Um... We're not sure about this one.  
Temari: Is it Nagi worried about telling Rima about Nadeshiko?  
Kusukusu: Or is it Rima ashamed that she loves Nagi?**

Is it so wrong that I love you?

So wrong that it's true?

Would you like me if I lied?

Should I lie to you?


	7. They Don't Know You

**Kusukusu: Kusukusus here! I stole this poem from Rima's emotions! Hope you like it!**

I'm writing this story from a far away place.

A place where no one has seen your face.

When I described who you were,

They replied, "Are you sure?

Such a boy would be a disgrace!"

I threw a big fit.

They just didn't get it!

If push comes to shove,

I'll say I'm in love.

But it will be hard to admit.


	8. What He Doesn't Know

**Kusukusu: Rima- chan doesn't want people to know she likes Nagi- kun ~kusukusu!**

He makes me laugh,

He makes me cry

Because he's that kind of guy.

The kind that doesn't know

Things I think everyday.

But how can he know

About things I don't say?

If someone dares tell

I'll make them pay

But how can he know

Things I don't say?


	9. Why?

**Kusukusu: *Depressed* Why did Nagi have to leave Rima? What was so important about Europe?**

He cries for me.

He swears he would die for me.

But then why'd he say goodbye to me?


	10. Delusions

**Kusukusu: Hee hee! This is my nonsense poem!  
Temari: Meaning lines contradict each other.**

I'm having wonderful delusions

Of future memories with you.

Pretty pictures of reality

Only seen by us two.

It's strange

How the things that make the least sense

Are the things

We understand perfectly.

I'm having beautiful dreams

Of waking up with you.

When it comes to love

One plus one never makes two.

It's strange

How the things we can't understand

Are the things

That make the most sense.


	11. Drabble

**Temari: Sorry if these make no sense. They are three poems that kind of go togther.  
Rhythm: Not my fault Nagi was having weird emotions!  
Kusukusu: Or that you decided to put down what we were getting from the pair!  
Temari: I thought it would make a good poem...**

I don't know what is going on. I don't know what is going on.

I always feel so insecure, but when you're near these feelings disappear.

Out come your devil ears.

You push me and taunt me and act like I'm wasting my time.

But I want to make you mine

You act like I'm your little play toy.

Remind me that I'm not totally a boy.

You steal all my rhythm, steal all my confidence it seams.

But that doesn't stop you from being the girl of my dreams.

I make you laugh so hard you cry.

I wish I was more of the flirting kind of guy.

Can't get you out of my head at night when I'm in bed.

* * *

I see my shadow in the midday sun,

And realize that it could be anyone.

But not you.

I have a feeling you're about to say 'ew.'

You have a sparkle in your smile.

I can see it from a mile

Away. I won't start thinking about your eyes.

They give me butterflies.

Your happiness is the best feeling.

Your laughter sends me reeling.

I can't get you off my mind.

You're the girl I hoped to find.

* * *

Ma'am, I know you ain't perfect

But damn, girl, you're so worth it.


	12. Just What We're Looking For

**Rhythm: This was a song that was never really finished. Please don't kill me for it's patheticness!  
Kusukusu: Don't worry, we wouldn't expect anything more.  
Rhythm: ... Is that an insult?**

She walks into the room

At half past noon.

She doesn't seam to care

That all the boys stop and stare.

She's beautiful, but doesn't look like a whore.

She's just- just what we're looking for.

She's so pretty, like oh- oh.

But she thinks she's just so- so.

I want her so bad.

She's just so rad.

I wanna be her boy.

Wanna call her my 'koi.'

I wanna be hers.

Wanna start rumors

That she's mine.

Cuz she's so fine.

She's so pretty, like oh- oh.

But she thinks she's just so- so.

She walks into the room

At half past noon.

She doesn't seam to care

That all the boys stop and stare.

She's beautiful, but doesn't look like a whore.

She's just- just what we're looking for.


	13. Don't Wanna Fall In Love

**Kusukusu: SOme lines might not make sense because this was sritten for a story Ean had planned. But it's from RIma, okay?  
Rhythm: And for you perverts, it's about falling in love, not sex okay?  
Temari: you're the one who thought people might take it that way...**

Would you hate me if I said

That I've done this all before?

Would you hate me if I said it?

Would you call me a whore?

Everytime I felt in love.

Every time it felt real.

The landing is too hard.

These wounds are hardly healed.

Your fall is the best,

But the scars would never be concealed.

If I fall in love with you,

How will I know you really care?

My pain would be the worst.

It hardly seams fair.

The first didn't matter,

The second was a dunce,

The third got my heart racing,

And stalling all at once.

The fourth one is exhilarating.

I fear for the end.

But when everything is said and done,

Will you still be my friend?

My mind would be a mess.

My heart covered in open sores.

You're worth my pain,

But I'm not worth yours.


	14. Everyone Says That I Love Nagihiko

**Kusukusu: The word love is over used, isn't it?  
Rhythm: What else am I supposed to say?  
Kusukusu: ... DO you love someone, Rhythm- KUn?  
Rhythm: ...  
Temari: Anyways, if you review, say which one is your favorite so we can see which chara does the best poems!  
Rhythm: Me obviously!  
Kusukusu: Nu uh! I'm funnier!  
Temari: ... We all know it's me. You lovebirds are too stupid to know good poetry.  
Rhythm and Kusukusu: WHAT?**

Everyone says I love Nagihiko

But that is a lie.

Love is said many times

Everyday that ends in 'y.'

I know I love Amu,

Because she is my best friend.

I may dislike my parents,

But I'll love them to the end.

Yes, I love comedy,

Because it always makes me laugh.

But Nagi?

Love can't compare to him by half.


	15. We'll Make It

**Il: Move out of my way pee wees!  
Kusukusu&Rhythm&Temari: Whaaaaat?  
Il: I'm taking over! This is my song from utau!  
El: Don't be so mean!  
Kusukusu&Temari: Kick them out Rhythm! Be a man!  
Rhythm: Uh... Why don't you? And it could work as RimaHiko! Just not as well...**

I want a life that's mine

But not mine alone

No dos, no don'ts

No microphones

No new big hits

No competition

No status quo

No repetition

So here it goes

And you're the only one that knows

My life

My soul

My heart

Is out of control

Your hand

I hold

To you

My future's sold

I won't say goodbye

Because you and I

Will make it

I want a life that's me

But all for you

I may speak lies

But every thought is true

I've got a strong feeling

That everything's alright

So I'll hold you close

And we'll enjoy this night

And here it goes

You're the only one that knows

My life

My soul

My heart

Is out of control

Your hand

I hold

To you

My future's sold

We may cry

But at least we try

To make it


	16. I Can't Kiss A Girl

**Rhythm: So... Is this RIma or Nagihiko?  
Kusukusu: *shrugs*  
Temari: It's either Rima scared that someone would find out about Nagihiko being nadeshiko or 'Nadeshiko' scared of exposing his secret.  
Kusukusu: Ean- chan said that if she did a sequel to Nade or Nagi? It would be based off this.**

It really has nothing to do

With how I really feel about you

It all comes down to the single fact

That I won't do the forbidden act

I know you're out of my league

Just thinking about it gives me fatigue

I know that you lie

And, honestly, so do I

I really want to give you a chance

But I'm not ready for a romance

But there's something you can't comprehend

It's the one reason you remain just a friend

I said one; single, not plural

I can't get caught kissing a girl


	17. I Hate The Way I Love

**Rhythm: Obsessive much?  
Temari: Uneducated chibi! young Nadeshiko is in love!  
Kusukusu: I hope you mean Nagihiko...**

I love the way you blush

I hate the way my mind turns to mush

I love the way your eyes roll

I hate the way I lose control

I love the way your hair curls

I hate the way I attract other girls

I love the way you ignore other boys

I hate that this is one of my joys

I love the way you're so blunt

I hate the way I put up a cold front

I love the way you were made so crude

I hate the way I act so rude

I love the way you glare

I hate the way I can only stare

I love the way you're easily distracted

I hate the way I'm so attracted

I love the way you hate

I hate the way I hesitate

I love everything you think of

I hate the way I love


	18. Nagihiko: I Love You

**Kusukusu: Rima says she hates Nagi, but the hidden message says different~ kusukusu!  
Rhythm: Rima thinks nagihiko is gay?  
Kusukusu: It would make sense...  
Temari: Gay as in happy!**

N

A

G

I

H

I

K

O

:

Intelligent and prude

Liar with an attitude

Overachieving and unfair

Vain with girly hair

Easy going and gay

You make me want to say

One thing I'll never do

Unlikely I'll ever tell you


	19. Two For One

**Kusukusu: Are we in a nagihiko mood or something?  
Temari: Well it's two versus one...  
Rhythm: This poem confuses me...  
Temari: You are the person who wrote it!  
Kusukusu: Not very RimaHikoish...  
Temari: Anywho... Do you like poems or songs better?**

We're two in one

A package deal

One for fun

One for real

I want to be

Just a boy

My femininity

Is just a decoy

This is all for the sake

Of performing traditional dancing

No one knows that it's a fake

Just a method for enhancing

Skills I've honed to perfection

This is all just a ruse

I'm terrified of detection

But there is no way I can refuse

We both tell lies

We're the same

But in my eyes

This is just a game


	20. Rima Has A Secret

**Temari: THis story is pointless and a tad bit perverted.  
Kusukusu: We needed to have some fun around here.  
Rhythm: It's based off those songs about Susie.**

Rima has a secret.

His name is Nagi- kun.

They are in her bedroom

Having lots of

Funky alligators,

Teach me how to swim.

Do you know what Rima

Is teaching

Himalayas are mountains.

They are really high.

Nagi's in her room

Zipping up his

Flies are so annoying.

They buzz in my ear.

Do you know why Rima

Still isn't

Here is the end

Of Rima's cruel fate.

Why does she love

The boy she's supposed to hate?


	21. Life'd Be Easier

**Rhythm: This is sad.  
Temari: Imagine Rima or Nagi thinking about things that make their lives difficult.  
Kusukusu: I'm feeling a bit X- ish...**

Life'd be easier if I didn't think, didn't see, didn't breath.

Life'd be easier if I didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't bleed.

Life'd be easier if I didn't hear, didn't love, didn't be.

Life'd be easier if I didn't want, didn't judge, didn't feel.

Life'd be easier if I didn't hurt, didn't doubt, didn't heal.

Life'd be easier if I didn't lie, didn't tell, wasn't real.

Life'd be easier if I didn't hide, didn't try, didn't watch.

Life'd be easier if I didn't hate, didn't cry, didn't waste.

Life'd be easier if I didn't trust, didn't dream, didn't wait.


	22. Thanks For Caring

**Rhythm: This is kind of like Rima's thoughts while having a conversation with Nagi.  
Kusukusu: It sounds like a fifth grader wrote it.  
Temari: Does it make sense to anyone but us...?**

Don't you wish it were easier to be who you are?

The temptation so near, the confidence so far.

We hide the truth behind a given mask.

But who makes this lie, may I ask?

Tell me. Tell me please.

I'm begging. I'm on my knees.

We are guilty. We make our own disguise.

We make ourselves fit what we see in their eyes.

I want to change. I want to be me.

I want to love. I want to be free.

I want to laugh and smile with you.

I want to be brave and say something true.

I don't want to lie. I want to be real.

I'm tired of being serious. I want to tell you how I feel.

But that will never happen. I got carried away.

There are some things you are not meant to say.

You don't believe me. Your eyes fill with doubt.

You're one step closer to figuring me out.

This is my secret. One I'm desperate to hide.

This is the reason that my heart died.

Please don't make me say it. Please don't try.

Just thinking about it makes me cry.

This is me, out in the open.

Thanks for making me start hoping.

You examined me thoroughly. You turned me inside out.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout.

Thanks for accepting my inflated ego.

Thank you for caring, Nagihiko.


	23. Waking Book

**Rhythm: Another confusing one...  
Kusukusu: It's like a diary!  
Temari: So we're assuiming it's RIma?  
Kusukusu: Depends, doesNagihiko have a diary?  
Temari&Rhythm: ...**

This is my waking book

Everyone dares to look

Look on the inside

There's no where left to hide

I go to the only part

Where they can't see my heart

* * *

This is my secret book

No one dares to look

Going to the inside

To the only place I can hide

Going to the part

Where no one can break my heart


	24. Falling Up

**Temari: Loosely based on LuvMeOrHateMe's story Falling Up.  
Kusukusu: These poems just keep getting worse.  
Rhythm: At least we still have more reviews than chapters.  
Temari: We three are thankful towards all of you.  
Kusukusu: Does anyone else care that this is from Rima's point of view?**

When you ask if I'm falling for you,

I'll always say no.

I tell the truth instead of lie.

Why you're sad, I'll never know.

Are you big- headed from all your fan girls

And being chased by all you see?

Falling means the end.

Love means something different to me.

Are you just too dense to get it?

That my logic has a hiccup?

You need to fall from a high place.

Because of you, I'm climbing up.


	25. Fighting Fate

**Temari: We're not very religious, but the idea of God playing matchmaker was too good to surpass.  
Kusukusu: From Rima's point of view. She fights, but she wants to lose.**

To God, I am an interesting book.

He is the occupant of a scenic overlook.

He is the giver and the crook.

My heart, he gave after he took.

To him, I am an exciting show.

Hiding things I wish to know.

Guiding me to where I should go.

Making me meet Nagihiko.

God likes conversing with fate.

Making me love the person I hate.

I destroy what he wants to create.

We have entered a stalemate.

An epic war, we have begun.

Matching his daughter with his son.

I hope when this struggle is done,

He will be the victorious one.


	26. Lock and Key

**Temari: A RimaHiko spin off of the Humpty Lock and Key.  
Rhythm: If you're a perv like me, you'll find this funny...  
Kusukusu: Rima is the lock and Nagi the key!**

I may not have a lock. You may not have a key.

Somehow, you still have power over me.

My heart is my lock. Your touch is my key.

Do you plan to set me free?

What if I was a combination lock? What if you had the wrong key?

I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I have opened my lock. You have used your key.

But hush. We did this secretly.


	27. Smile Like You Mean It

**Temari: One of those poems that can be used for anything.  
Kusukusu: Nagi wants Rima to smile and Rima wants everybody to laugh.  
Rhythm: It's a poem about courage and being yourself.**

Smile like you mean it

Love like you believe it

Laugh as you want to

Live like you were meant to


	28. Happy Birthday

**Kusukusu: Happy birthday Rima!  
Temari: Nagihiko wrote this from his heart.  
Rhythm: snorts That's all she wanted from a rich guy?**

It's your birthday, girl

I want to give you the world

Girl, it's your birthday

I don't know what to say.

You don't want any ring.

You don't want anything.

You don't want a rock.

You don't want a shock.

You don't want a surprise.

You want to not be told lies.

You don't want my money.

You want me to do something funny.

You don't want something stupid.

To you, mushy stuff is putrid.

You still want something pleasant.

It's hard to find that kind of present.

I'll give you something that's my own form of art.

This gift comes from my heart.

I know it's absurd,

But all I have for you is a word.

Three, if that's not too many.

They didn't cost me a penny.

They're I, love, and you.

Do you think that will do?


	29. Valentine's Day

**Rhythm: Slightly random and from Nagihiko's POV. I mean, what real guy likes valentine's Day?  
Temari: Nagihiko isn't ... nevermind.  
Kusukusu: Hope you laugh!**

Valentines Day

Is just another way

To sell a card

And not work very hard.

It's so overrated.

I might as well be castrated.

It takes away all manly pride.

There is no where to hide

Behind pink and red.

I'm on over my head.

It's a day for confessions.

More like therapy sessions.

I need to find my own way

To celebrate this holiday.

It's a day made for two.

How about just me and you?

We'll take a picnic to the park.

Hold hands in the dark.

Say some words I might regret.

Make me wait, make me fret.

Say your answer nice and slow.

Is it a yes, is it a no?

I let my breath out in a sigh.

How could you do that to a guy?

A gentle kiss under the stars.

Unaware of passing cars.

I captured what I sought.

Maybe today's better than I thought.


	30. Haikus

**Temari: We decided to do this in the traditional way  
Rhythm: For once they don't rhyme  
Kusukusu: Many different poems about Rima not wanting to be forced into love  
Rhythm: AKA, trying to convince AMu and Yaya not to play match maker**

They say I am with him

It is going around the school

Do I have any say?

* * *

He hasn't asked the question

Do not ask me to decide

What happens, happens

* * *

Maybe I want this

Holding hands, obligation

Maybe I do not

* * *

Can't I be alone?

Is being single a crime?

I like where I am

* * *

I don't want to change

Not everything is so easy

Don't ask me again

* * *

This seems so pointless

Why does this have to happen?

Can't we just forget?

* * *

No one cares about me

No one hears me complain

They carry deaf ears

* * *

What if I love him?

What would everyone say to that?

I don't want to know

* * *

A haiku is simple

A haiku is an outlet

For things I won't say


	31. My Reflection In The Water

**Kusukusu: Rima's thoughts. RimaHiko is implied.  
Temari: We don't want to ruin it by explaining.  
Rhythm: You guys can decide what you think it's about**

My reflection in the water

A jumbled, colorful mess

Shining bright in the sun's caress

Purples that are dark and blues that are light

No day, no night

Just my reflection in the water

Bubbles dot its surface

Dancing like a temptress

It could be anything

But I am the king

Of my reflection in the water

I turn this way and that

Take down my hair, put on a hat

I am in charge of change

Even if it looks strange

It's my reflection in the water

Silence fills the air

Water drips from my hair

Into the pool below

A ripple begins to show

In my reflection in the water

Chlorine fills my nose

The shadow grows

I hate the smell

So I purposely fell

On my reflection in the water

The water is chilled

But my head is filled

With what I see above

I think I'm in love

With your reflection in the water

I need to leave

But I will grieve

Leaving my friend

This is the end

Of our reflections in the water


	32. She Hides Her Flaws

**Temari: Since fanfiction refuses to let us post this in its original fromat, you don't get the luxury of individual stanzas.  
Rhythm: You can probably guess who this is about and who the narrator is  
Kusukusu: Here's a hint: It's about someone whose name starts with R and ends in Ima. It's from the point of view of a stupid crossdresser.  
Rhythm: Hey!  
Temari: You really can't defend him...**

She hides her flaws

Behind razor sharp claws

No one sees

Her obvious disease

She plays it cool

And acts fine at school

No one sees her cry

No one asks her why

No one even tries

To sympathize

She hides he flaws

Behind imaginary claws

She hides her faults

In cleverly disguised vaults

She locks herself in

And seals the lock with a grin

I wish to know

What hurt her so

No one sees it's a fake

No one sees her hands shake

No one would ever guess

That her life is a mess

She hides her faults

In skin and bone vaults

She hides her fears

In secret pillow tears

She pretends it's okay

Acts day after day

She tries not to talk

Her lips are the lock

No one sees her emotion

No one senses her devotion

No one makes a commotion

Because they don't see her nightly ocean

She hides her fears

In solitary tears

She hides figurative scars

In figurative jars

Her mind is a maze

Her memory a forced haze

She lives with the pain

And wishes for something she will never gain

No one realizes her loss

No one sees the inner chaos

No one dares

Because nobody really cares

She hides figurative scars

In hidden inner jars

She hides her dreams

They lurk between the seams

She doesn't know what she wants

But still she hunts

She is searching for love

But she is a soiled dove

No one gives her affection

No one looks past the defection

No one looks past an individual section

They just perform a dissection

She has many dreams

And they're bursting at the seams

She hides her flaws

Behind razor sharp claws

She runs from assistance

And demonstrates great persistence

I see past her outer character

And want to know her

No one cares that she can feel

No one knows she needs to heal

No one else decided to reveal

To her that love is really real

She hides her flaws

Behind razor sharp claws


	33. Love

**Temari: We really have nothing to say...  
Kusukusu: Bala balance~!  
Rhythm: Too tired to say anything...**

I always ran from this predator

But it stalks me night and day

It caught me the moment I saw her

There was no chance to run away

It captured my heart in its mighty paws

She was the bait for this persistent cat

When I see her, I feel more trapped in its claws

It doesn't hurt because love is weird like that.


	34. Best I Can

**Kusukusus: Another limerick!  
Rhythm: Been a while since we had one of these...  
Temari: This is one of the poems used in chapter 18 of Pretty Little Loner.**

I know a boy in Japan

I want him to be my man

But he is still just a boy

So for now he's my toy

I annoy him as much as I can.


	35. He Made Her Care

**Temari: Yet another Limerick from PLL.**

There once was a girl with blonde hair

Who was sometimes here, Sometimes there

Then a boy stopped her recoil

And made her blood boil,

Because he made her actually care.


	36. Stay Beautiful

**Temari: Everyone knows Rima has a rough life, right?  
Rhythm: This is Nagi's way of comforting her.  
Kusukusu: It's so sweet!**

Don't let insults wound you.

None of them are true.

Don't let words cut you.

Remember rubber and glue.

Don't let love burn you.

It happens to other people too.

Don't let loneliness mar you.

Soon we will be two.

Don't let regret drown you.

The future is shiny and new.

Don't let tears stain you.

Nothing is solved by saying 'boo hoo.'

Don't let worry warp you.

People do what they do.

Don't let hate scar you.

Stay pure, beautiful you.


	37. Everything

**Temari: This poem is based off of To Escape by Forever Blue Skies. Amazing story, if I do say so myself.**

There once was a girl who lived in a dream

Everything felt as it should be

She despaired when her Everything left

It had to be a cruel, cruel theft

She left the colors and waterfalls

To wander through those gray, gray walls

She searched for the color of Everything

Like a kingdom searches for the long lost king

So desperately she hunted and hunted

But what she found was not what she wanted

Her Everything was almost gone

He had been the bait, the pawn

They both lost their vital vitality

As she refused to accept reality

Whispering voices filled her with dread

Waking up was like a gunshot to the head

Now she was back in reality and it would drive her mad

If she didn't have the Everything she had

* * *

Everything changes with the touch of a finger

Everything is the reason I linger


	38. Porcelain

**Rhythm: We're back!  
Kusukusus: Miss us much?  
Temari: We now present to you the latest addition in this series: Porcelain**

I know a girl with skin like porcelain

I know a girl with a body like sin

I know a girl who's pretty without any make up

I know a girl who's always dealing with the latest break up

I know a girl so different from the rest

I know a girl and she's the best

I know a girl who looks like porcelain

I know a girl who's the embodiment of sin

I know a girl who won't lie to you or make shit up

I know a girl who wants to take the world and shake it up

I know a girl who has gold for hair

I know a girl who acts like she doesn't care

I know a girl who can kick ass

I know a girl like bulletproof glass

I know a girl who can cut real deep

I know a girl who's the best kind of freak

I know a girl who's an anime geek

I know a girl with a heart like porcelain

I know a girl who protects it with sin


	39. Summer's Day

**Kusukusu: Welcome back to RimaHiko Poems!  
Rhythm: Today's installment includes a poem called Summer's Day!  
Temari: It is about a young boy taking a girl for granted and letting her slip away.  
Rhythm: Please enjoy.**

You remind me of a summer's day

One that effortlessly slips away

I wait for everything

Yet expect nothing

I regret it when it's past

I wish I had made it last

You were my infinite sunlight

I never anticipated night

You remind me of a summer's day

One that will eventually fade away


	40. Hey Dad

**Temari: This poem is sorrowful and one sided.  
Kusukusu: Do you ever wonder what would happen if Rima's parents split?  
Rhythm: WE never see Nagi's dad either, so if you take out boy, it works for him too.**

Hey Dad, it's been a while

Since I last saw that sad smile

The smile when you said you'd be gone

Now you're gone

I didn't think you were for real

Did you ever think about how I'd feel?

Actually, I didn't care

Finally, you were out of my hair

Or maybe I was just too young to realize

That you're the reason that Mama cries

I mean, why would I need a dad?

It was just another thing that everyone else had

Another thing that made me different

Did you ever expect me to be content?

Was I supposed to just accept it with no fuss?

What if I was the reason you walked out on us?

Did I do something wrong, could I have been better?

If Mama came back alone, would you let her?

Why'd you discard us like a mismatched glove?

What happened to that thing called love?

Did you lie to me, was love just a story?

Is real life so gloomy and gory?

Boys say they love me, but I know that they're lying

You taught me that love means impending crying

Do you regret it, leaving us here?

Do you regret making me live in fear?

I fear for the day that I will say yes

I fear for the day that a boy will make my heart a mess

They say that love doesn't last

But this love isn't fading very fast

Hey Dad, it's been forever since the day

That you didn't love me enough to stay


	41. Pretending

**Kusukusu: We all pretend so we can make someone happy, least of all ourselves.**

Let's pretend that I was never pretending

Let's pretend we get a happy ending

Let's pretend that we can feel

Let's pretend that this is real

Let's pretend we know what we're doing

Let's pretend the crowd isn't booing

Let's pretend we rocked the stage

Let's pretend to act our age

Let's pretend this wasn't a mistake

Let's pretend our smiles aren't fake

Let's pretend that we don't cry

Let's pretend that we can't lie

Let's pretend we don't live in silence

Let's pretend we don't know the meaning of violence

Let's pretend we still possess our innocence

Let's pretend that we are dense

Let's pretend we know the answer

Let's pretend we're not a cancer

Let's pretend we never fight

Let's pretend we're not a parasite

Let's pretend we're not pretending

Let's pretend I get a happy ending


	42. Taunting

**Rhythm:Does anyone ever think before they do these things?  
Temari: This one may have a sequel**

It's hard to think that we were once one

That you were once my friend

Now you belittle, tease, and vex me

Just because it's the latest trend

How far do you plan to go

Just to be accepted?

Did you ever think of me?

Do you know what it feels like to be rejected?

Of course it wouldn't occur to you

It's too preposterous to be real

You never think about what you're doing

Do you remember how to feel?

Do you know why you do it?

What's the reason behind this torture?

I've never known

Are they even sure?

Pulling my hair

Dropping my books

Tripping me in the hallways

Shooting me dirty looks

What did I do wrong?

Is there a reason behind the madness?

Does it make you feel better?

Because all I feel is sadness

Is there a way you could forget me?

Is there a way you could refrain?

You may have a second of superiority

But I have an eternity of pain


	43. Redemption

**Temari: This is the sequel to Taunting.  
Kusukusu: Hee hee, wouldn't it be fun to write a story where every chapter was a poem?  
Rhythm: Sounds hard...  
Temari: Onto a different topic, we now have the same number of poems as reviews. I was wondering if we would get there.**

All it took was one look

To make my heart go 'doki doki'

Just that one bit of attention

Was what saved me

Your outstretched hand

When I was down

Helped me reach up

And steal their crown

They have no power

My will is as strong as their's

I thought that everyone was overly spiteful

But it turns out that nobody cares

I have no reason to care anymore

They can do what they want as long as I have you

They can say what they want

I now know that none of it is true

You tell me the truth

I believe what you say

You give me confidence

Please don't ever go away

Your warmth ignites my flame

My fire burns their insults

Your eyes see through everything

But they never see my faults

Who cares if we're alone?

Two is better than one

When we're alone

No one can interrupt our fun

You bring out the better part of me

The one that can smile and laugh

I love every part of you

You are my better half

So what if it took you some time

To realize that I was mentally screaming

I forgive your denseness and hesitation

Because your every quality is redeeming


	44. How Can You Love Me?

**Temari: This poem was borrowed from our friend Natalia.  
Rhythm: It was too RimaHiko-ish to ignore.  
Kusukusu: Any reviews you submit to it will be passed to her so please be nice~!**

I'm a fighter with a knife in hand

I'm a venomous snake in the sand

How can you love me?

I've got a solid heart of stone

I sit upon an unchallenged throne

How can you love me?

I have no soul redeeming feature

I am a cold, uncaring creature

How can you love me?

I am an untouchable empress

I am an impenetrable fortress

How can you love me?

All I have to offer is a

BROKEN, BLACK, BLEEDING

**HEART**


	45. When You Kiss Me

**Temari: The newest edition to this never ending saga.  
Rhythm: The original format was much better.  
Kusukusu: Do you even care about all this romance? Do you even care about the significance of the format?  
Rhythm: The format can mean anything the readers want it to mean.**

When you kiss me…

_Please kiss me_

When you hold me…

_Please hold me_

When you miss me…

_Come see me soon_

What you told me…

_Should I tell you?_

_When you kiss me…_

I like how it feels

_When you hold me…_

Your gentle touch heals

_When you miss me…_

I miss every aspect of you

_What you told me…_

I love you too


	46. Revenge

**Temari: Rima actually wrote this during one Guardian's meeting when she wasd bored.  
Rhythm: Has the same beat, rhythm, tune as the American classic My Bonnie.  
Temari: It's called Revenge because we thought you might get the wrong idea is we titled it Nagi's Body...  
Kusukusu: We hope it brings a smile to your face~!**

Nagi's body sinks in the ocean

Nagi's body will stay there for years

Nagi's body decomposes in the ocean

And takes with it all of my fears

Swing him

Fling him

Into the sea~!

Swing him

Fling him

Get him away from me


	47. Queen's Waltz

**Temari: It occured to us that you couldn't have a RimaHiko poem collection without one about Queen's Waltz.  
Rhythm: It is Nagi talking about Rima, yo!  
Kusukusu: And it sounds like they're in love~!**

Your body flows

You are no longer stone

You thought you were different

You thought you were alone

You wouldn't fall in love

You never took chances

You shot poison darts

Now you shoot loving glances

Fabric billows and swirls

As it joins the dance

Hands grasp and stay

As we start to romance

Your eyes once were guarded

They wouldn't meet mine

When they slipped and did

It was so divine

Golden specks dance like fairies

In a darkness that is bright

They mesmerize and hypnotize

I could dance like this all night

You never let me too close

You feared I'd see your scars

Now I hold you close

As we dance beneath the stars

I cradle your hand lightly

And lead you through the waltz

When I sway with you

It's as if time halts

You learn to trust

When I twirl you round and round

It's like you've sprouted wings

And taken off from the ground

You ask how I learned this

I break down and tell

I always thought that if you knew about her

It would raise hell

You tell me you don't care

As you nearly trip

I don't know what to say

As my stomach does a flip

Both of us are silent

And strangely content

For once, we are peaceful

For once, we don't lament

We both have secrets

We both have faults

But they are forgotten

As we perform Queen's Waltz


	48. Eventually

**Kusukusu: Depressed Rima is sad...**

Today, I wear no make up

Today, I don't do my hair

Today, I don't want to wake up

Today, I just don't care

Yesterday, you left me

Yesterday really hurt

Now, I'm just so lonely

Now, I'm immune to comfort

Eventually, I will truly smile

Eventually, I won't resist

Eventually may take a while

Eventually might not exist

Tomorrow, my grin is fake

Tomorrow, I'll pretend

The future is a risk I take

Our future is what I defend


	49. Like a Melody

**Rhythm: A fun one, yay!  
Kusukusu: Romantic!  
Temari: The Rhythm side of nagihiko wrote this.**

Face like a melody

Voice like a song

Maybe you can remedy

The doubt I've had for so long

Music has no gender

Just verses and choruses

Your tune is tender

Our harmony flourishes

Lyrics are harsh and sharp

In a voice grave and flat

When in key, it's like a harp

Every note hits my high-hat

I finally found my beat

You are my rhythm

I want to serenade you off your feet

But you don't fit any algorithm

I like spending time with you

Every count, every measure

I feel like I rhyme with you

Your air brings me pleasure


	50. Couplet Collection

**Temari: As a marker of our fiftith poem, we give you another collection of short poems and couplets.  
Rhythm: Which one's your favorite?  
Kusukusu: Which one's the funniest?**

I crave your lips and dream of the night ours met

Your ice walled heart is the thing I most dearly covet

* * *

No matter what I'm doing, where I'm at

You're on my mind, just like that

* * *

You said I broke a promise, but that's not the only thing that's breaking

I may pretend to hate you, but I wasn't the only one who was faking

* * *

You call us a mistake

You say we need a break

But it'll take more than super glue

To fix me and you

* * *

Everything changes with the touch of a finger

Everything is the reason I linger

* * *

Your little lines and implications make my heart go 'Boom, boom, boom'

Your gentle touch and invitations make me want to swoon, swoon, swoon

* * *

Life is a gift that keeps on taking

Love is a dream that keeps me from waking

* * *

Just a word that gets my attention

Just a look holds me in suspension

Just a feeling I shouldn't mention

Just a thought that'd get me detention

* * *

I'm being ridiculous, thinking about you

I'm being meticulous. Is your hair purple or blue?

* * *

I'm falling in love with you

I'm falling in love with your smile

I'm feeling something new

Maybe I'll stay in love for a while

* * *

You pretend you're ice, you pretend to be mean

You are my lovely unloving queen

* * *

Just because it might be true

Doesn't mean I want to hear it from you

* * *

I hate that I miss you

I wonder if you miss me too?

* * *

I'm not acting, I'm just me

Stop reacting so harshly

* * *

How can something so insignificant and small

Be the thing that changes it all?


	51. Beat Jumper

**Rhythm: We're back to the lime licks  
Kusukusu: But this one isn't funny...  
Temjari: We're getting ointo a collection of chara nari poems.**

Beat Jumper is my dream

My heart's inner gleam

He's really a boy

Not just some traditional ploy

He goes against their every scheme


	52. Clown Drop

**Kusukusu: Rima and I are innocent...?  
Temari: I guess in Nagi's eyes...**

I encountered a girl called Clown Drop

Her innocent expression made my heart stop

She looked like a doll

With features so small

Why can't these feelings stop?


	53. Yamoto Maihime

**Temari: This is flattering to me, but...  
Rhythm: ... insulting to Nagi.  
Kusukusu: Hee hee, that's because Rima wrote it!**

Have you ever met Yamoto Maihime?

She's like an innocent flower blooming in May

She's flirtatious and coy

Actually, she's a boy

Surprisingly, he's really not gay


	54. Truly, Deeply, Madly

**Temari: So harsh...  
Rhythm: What's wrong with being friendly?**

I love him truly, deeply, madly

Yet I would slap him gladly

He is such a flirt

Nice to anything in a skirt

So why do I want him so badly?


	55. Boys are Yucky

**Rhythm: Hey, I'm in this one!  
Temari: Nagihiko is saying he doesn't like you.  
Rhythm: As if he likes you any better!**

Rima thinks boys are yucky

Especially ones that are happy-go-lucky

That fits Rhythm to a T

I guess that means it fits me

Why is my love life so sucky?


	56. Questions

**Temari: And now we are back to more serious poems.  
Rhythm: Is this Nagihiko or Rima?  
Kusukusu: Does it even matter?**

Question: Do you know how I feel?

Question: Why is every moment with you so surreal?

Question: Why are you so ignorant?

Question: Why can't I just be patient?

You're one step closer to falling behind

You're one step further from being mine

Question: How do you feel?

Question: What is your deal?

Question: Why do you do what you do?

Question: How do I feel about you?

I'm one step closer to falling in love

I'm one step farther from saying enough

Question: What is it like to fall?

Question: Isn't love just a chemical?

Question: How long 'til you're sick of it?

Question: Why can't I quit?


	57. Walking Cliche

**Kusukusu: This seems kind of... mean.  
Temari: It's supposed to be. Rima's mad about how predictable they are.  
Rhythm: This is for all the people who have ever thought RimaHiko was becoming cliche.  
Kusukusu: We again have more chapters than reviews!  
Temari: It's becoming a race...**

I hate you, yet I love you

It's complicated between us two

We have problems that are easily fixed

Our many shallow feelings are mixed

We lie about things that we are ashamed of

I refuse to believe it's love

You insist that it's more than a crush

Yet we keep our emotions all hush-hush

We'll kiss and pretend it never occurred

We won't speak, not a word

I'll hide every emotion I ever felt

And pretend your eyes don't make my heart melt

We'll get pushed together against our protest

Are we the only ones that don't see we're obsessed?

You call me shrimp, I call you gay

Let's face it, we're a walking cliche


	58. Broken

**Temari: We are entering a short sequence of sad poems to counteract the previous happy ones.  
Rhythm:** **This is from Nagi's POV! Yay!**  
**Kusukusu: It makes RIma sound mean...**

We need to fix this because we are broken

The wound grows deeper with every insult spoken

You just can't seem to get rid of your attitude

The way we're going, you'll end up in solitude

Why do you expect me to put up with this abuse?

Please, tell me, what's your latest excuse?

What are our reasons for treating me this way?

What new lies will you tell me today?

Every day is like a battle for superiority

You treat me as if you have authority

Guess what? I'm human, just as important as you

So come off your pedestal and stop telling me what to do

Come kiss me and pretend you care

Act as if you care that I'm there

They say girls are fragile, but men cry too

I'm scared of how you'd react if I said I love you

I really don't hate you; don't think you're the worst

You stole my heart, you were my first

I will never live up to your infinite expectations

SO I go along with it and act with the situations

I hide that what I'm feeling is more than just lust

You feel it too. I know you do. You must!

Please say that you're lying, you're not really this ruthless

Please tell me that our love isn't completely truth less

We wake up with hate and fall asleep as we came

Why did love turn out to be just another game?

I feel like a player, the loser, the dunce

Please say something nice and smile for once

I remember your grin, I remember your laugh

That was before you broke my heart in half

You ask why I don't just leave and run away

There is a part of you that makes me need to stay

It is the part that you want to disappear

It is the part that is innocent and pure

It is the part that your heart holds strongly

It is the part that makes you love me


	59. I Live To Keep You Form Dying

**Kusukusu: THis one is actually cute, kusukusukusu~!  
Rhythm: In a sad way...  
Temari: Again, Nagihiko ccentric**

I live to keep you from dying

I smile to keep you from crying

I rejoice to keep you from grieving

I stay to keep you from leaving

You are everything important to me

Without you, I wouldn't be

Without you, I'd be an empty shell

Without you, my life would be hell

Without you, I wouldn't survive

Without you, I wouldn't be alive

You are my sun, my moon, my stars

I am your tears, your hate, your scars

You guide me through every damn dark day

I protect you from what onlookers might say

You stay with me to avoid things that are rough

I guard you and pretend your tolerance is enough

We have a habit of not seeing eye to eye

We stay together throughout it. Alone, we would die.

A companionship based on mutual dissent

But for now, my lonely heart is content

One day, you'll be free, soaring alone high above

That will be the day you realize that you're in love

I love to keep you from hate

You deliver and make it worth the wait


	60. Lover's End

**Temari: This is a poem pulled out from some archives.  
Rhythm: Some very OLD archives.  
Kusukusu: Almost as old as Tsukasa-sensei, heeheehee~!**

The end of lovers, I have met

An unwanted parting is set

I yearn for what I cannot possess

I've given myself and more for less

Right now, the stars don't look so bright

As we steal one more romantic meeting at night

I give that last stolen kiss

Your lips on mine, I will miss

They ban us from the light

Pleading for that unholy sight

This set of mind, they wish to erase

A dreadful challenge, they will face

I'd give my life just for you

My heart is yours, pure and true

A spiral staircase, straight to me

My immortal love will set you free


	61. More

**Kusukusu: Another old one~!**

I've done it before, Taken a sip, wanted more

I know the feel, Like nothing is real

I've heard the lust, Left in the dust

I know how it is, Wanting to be his

I know the taste, Watching it go to waste

I really do miss, That ungiven kiss

I've seen it done, Finished before it's begun

But it is a chore, Wanting this 'More'


	62. When You're Gone

**Rhythm: The last depressing Nagihiko poem.. for today.  
Daichi: Yo! It's Kukai's birthday! And Ean didn't give him anything!  
Teamari: Well... Happy birthday then?  
Kusukusu&Rhythm: Happy Birthday~!**

When you're gone, I should leave, and never look back.

Keep moving forward though my vision is black.

Keep smiling though my heart is shattered.

Keep speaking though none of it mattered.

When you're gone, I shouldn't panic, shouldn't cry.

Please believe me when I say I did try.

It's impossible to hold back so many tears.

When I think about how alone we'll be for so many years.

When you're gone, I should remember everything good about you.

Your smile, your laugh, even the bad things too.

The way we used to fight for no apparent reason.

The way butchering comedy was the worse form of treason.

When you're gone, you'll lay there, peaceful and sleeping.

Oblivious to all the hearts that are weeping.

It's not like we were married. You weren't my bride.

But when I said it never crossed my mind, I lied.

When you're gone, I'll get rid of the ring, fast.

It is the symbol from a romance past.

You didn't want love, didn't want to take a chance.

But secretly, you held out for your secret romance.

When you're gone, I'm left to wonder and doubt.

Would we be forever, or eventually fall out?

Would we get married with you in white silk and lace,

Or would you end up in some other man's embrace?

When you're gone, I should mourn then pick up my life.

Meet new people, find another potential wife.

But I don't want someone else, foreign and new.

Because someone else will never be you.

Now you're gone, I'm gone, we're gone.

You always told me that I should just move on.

But that is something that I just cannot do.

I can't force myself to ever get over you.


	63. Saying This Is Tough, But Is It Enough?

**Temari: We're back with one of our longest yet! Second only to She Hides Her Flaws  
****Kusukusu: One of Ean's favorites...  
Rhythm: I guess this is Rima  
Temari: Stupid anti-stanza formatting... **

Saying This Is Tough, But…

I feel as if I have something to say

And maybe today

We'll both know what it is

I feel like there's a heart trying to shout

But I can't figure out

If it's mine or his

I feel a pounding in my chest

I never would have guessed

That I could feel this way

I feel like doing something unforgiving

Like completely giving

My heart away

I feel a strong emotion

A type of devotion

That is unexplained

I feel like screaming an unknown word

I want to do something absurd

And uncontained

I feel like there's something special about you

I want you to feel it too

But about me

I feel like I want you to feel

Like everything's way too real

And lovely

I feel everything and nothing

There must be something

To explain this disease

I feel aggravated and confused

I'm just not used

To feeling weak in the knees

I feel like I'm real

It's not something I feel

Very often

I feel insane

But I can't complain

Because you're a ten

I feel selfish

I have this wish

To possess you

I feel enraged

It's like I'm caged

And it's so new

I feel like it's your fault

I can't even think of a good insult

To say

I feel betrayed

It'd be better if you stayed,

In my mind, gay

I feel defeated

Why couldn't you have treated

Me the same?

I feel like I'm in love with you

I hate to admit that it's true

Because it sounds so lame

I feel inferior

There's something in my interior

That's becoming fragile

I feel happy

It's strange to be so sappy

When I see you smile

I feel a connection

It's like you're perfection

That I'm reaching out to touch

I feel embarrassed

These words are the rarest

But I've already said too much

But… Is It Enough?

**Kusukusu: One last note!  
****Temari: Some of these poems might appear on DeviantART, so we would like suggestions for the ones that show the most RImaHiko-ness. Thank you very much.**


	64. I Mean It

**Temari: Thank you for the excellent feedback on the previous work.  
****Kusukusu: We have more reviews than chapters!  
****Rhythm: This new one is Rima and seems like a typical RimaHiko day**

You call me a princess

I call you one too

It's not much of a compliment

When I say it to you

You say I'm pretty

I say it back

I see a difference

In the way you react

You call me feminine

I agree

But you're even more

Girly than me

You call me a creampuff

I repeat it

You can take that pastry

And eat it

You say I'm annoying

I say ditto

Two can play at that game

Kiddo

You call me the devil

I say it as well

I guess I'm just good

At making your life Hell

You say that you hate me

I say I love you too

You don't believe me

Do you?

You call me a liar

I repeat it with gall

You never realized

That I meant it all


	65. Waiting

**Rhythm: We really need some happier poems...**

When you confess that you love her, I can only grin

It's pointless, really, for me to confess what's within

You're with her every day, every night

I've never heard any disagreement, any fight

You're perfect, she's perfect, you're perfect together

And I'll just float alone like the lonely white feather

I'll try to smile as I realize it's too late

Now there's nothing left to do but wait

My best friend and you; both perfect in my eyes

Who am I to mess with fate's perfect ties?

You say you love her, you really do

But does it weigh close to how much I love you?

Now you're handsome in black while she wears a beautiful white dress

And I'll stand to the side and try to stand this ugly mess

When you kiss, I'll be behind while everyone sighs

When you drive off, I'll be left behind during the final good byes

It won't hit me. I'll refuse to believe

That you'll be hers, and her yours on this wedding eve

So I'll wait here, waiting in denial

Hiding behind this fake, fake smile


	66. If I Disappear

If I disappear…

Will you try to find me?

Will you search every world?

Every shadow?

Every sunburst?

Every pattern?

Every star?

Every looking glass?

Even when you know that I'm gone?

If I disappear…

What will go with me?

My memories?

My legacy?

My gifts?

My work?

My wisdom?

My love?

Your heart?

If I disappear…

Will I truly be gone?

Will my shadow follow suit?

Or haunt that desk where it always sat

Chatting with the lamp?

If I disappear…

Will I still be seen?

In photographs?

Apparitions?

A passerby?

Your memories?

If I disappear…

How long until you realize?

A decade?

Years?

A year?

Months?

Weeks?

Days?

Hours?

Or that very instant that you realize the string has been severed?

If I disappear…

Will you come with me?


	67. Hey Darling

**Temari: Here you have a short poem to tide you over until more is written.  
Rhythm: Because apparently more will be written**

Hey darling

I was wondering: did you know?

That one of these days

I'd love you so?

Tell me

Was it a plan from the start?

Were you always

After my heart?

Or was it different

A slow kind of fall

Did you ever really

Mean to take it at all?

Whether it was purposeful

Or just mere chance

You have found

My heart of romance

So darling

You now have claim

It will soon anyway

Reside under your last name

And one day soon

I'll have your vow

But I guess your heart will do

For now

Hey darling

How long ago did you know

That I would never

Ever let you go?


	68. Hello

**Kusukusu: In the aftermath of a fight...  
****Rhythm: We're taking prompts if you've got 'em!**

You walk in the door

And don't say a word

If you said anything

It wasn't heard

I wait and I wait

For your acknowledgement

Hoping, wishing

For some sentiment

I wonder and wonder

If I should apologize

Maybe that'd

Make you look in my eyes

Words tumble

To the edge of my lips

But cowardice halts them

And nothing slips

I'm used to fighting

And loving violence

But I don't think I can handle

This prolonged silence

And before anything happens

You just go

I really wish I'd at least

Said hello


	69. How Do You See Me?

**Temari: I...  
Rhythm: ..what?  
Kusukusu: No one's really sure...**

How do you see me?

Or do you see me at all?

Can you hear me?

Or are you ignoring my call?

Can you feel me?

Or have you lost that too?

Have you left us?

Where are you?

Are you in Wonderland?

Losing the why?

Are you in Neverland?

Learning how to fly?

Are you in Narnia?

Stuck in a fantasy?

Are you dreaming?

It must be heavenly.

I wish I were there.

I wish I'd gone along.

I wish I knew if you were happy.

I wish this didn't feel so wrong.

I wish you weren't hiding.

It feels like you're running away.

I wish there had been a reason

For you to want to stay.

Now you're off in your mind

Away from the burn

Now I'll stay by your side

And wait for your return.


	70. How Do You Know?

**Temari: Questions I am confident that everyone has asked themselves at one point of time.  
Rhythm: Just, you know, rhyming...  
Kusukusu: Which makes it a poem!**

How do you fall in love?

How does your best friend instantly become more?

How do you know it's not just attraction?

How do you know it's not just folklore?

How do you know it's not just a ruse?

How does the heart decide?

How do you know it won't just fail?

How do you remain dignified?

How do you justify it?

How do you disprove lust?

How do you define 'forever'?

How do you know it's not a bust?

How do you know they're not lying?

How do you accept who they are?

How do you put up with so much confusion?

How far is too far?

How do you make them feel the same way?

How do you know they're worth it?

How does the brain accept this?

How do you control it?

How do you get them off your mind?

How do you know they belong there?

How do you not look creepy?

How do you make yourself care?

How do you do it gradually?

How do you be romantic?

How do you know when to kiss them?

How do you know you really like it?

How do you separate friends and love?

How do you know it's more than wishful thinking?

How is this heavy heart good?

How do you keep from sinking?

How do you know it's more than sex?

How do you know it's more than just gratitude?

How do you pick with just one option?

How do you lose this attitude?

How do you trust them with everything?

How do you give them time?

How do you just make them smile?

How do you make them shine?

How do you know you're worthy?

How do you know they want the same thing?

How do you know that you're not content?

How do you know that it's more than a fling?

How do you ask them on a date?

How do you know it's true?

How do you love someone you hate?

How do I stop loving you?


	71. Dusk

**Temari: Finally something worth reading  
****Rhythm: We've been lurking around HazeyRine's page and liked her descriptor 'Vegas gold', so we kind of, erm... stole it.  
****Kusukusu: Because being original is way too hard!**

Under a sky painted denim

With stitches mapping stars

I braid your fingers within mine

And claim this night as ours

Eyelash dusted canopies

Fall between our eyes

Blocking bejeweled windows

That ventured past the lies

Without the dew stained grasses

We'd lose touch of the ground

They root us to this universe

And make sure we're never found

Isolated in forever

One moment more than now

Never enough when it comes to tomorrow

Because these feelings we won't allow

This is our own special knowledge

A truce enforced by moonlight

By day we are bitter rivals

Only sweet lovers at night

Eyes of melted honey and Vegas gold

A bright city full of dreams

I want to eternally belong there

And always see what's there at night's seams

We whisper secrets to the moon

With words lacking venom

As we lay amongst the stars

Under a sky painted denim


End file.
